Cabuko Cabbage man  Zuko romantic oneshot
by Serendipitous-Slug
Summary: uhmm title says it all. Just started watching the Avatar series and I have a strange mind...


"Nephew, where is the jasmine tea?"

"I'm coming uncle!" Zuko called from the back room. He slide cups of tea onto his serving tray and walked from the kitchen. The small tea shop was packed as it had been for the past few weeks. Ever since the Earth king had taken notice to their small business, they had been the talk of the Earth kingdom. Both nobles and commoners found their way there to drink tea and talk amongst themselves.

Zuko listened to the snippets of friendly conversations as he served tea and felt something close to pride. He had helped create this place of peace and prosperity, two things that he had been completely missing in his old life. After he had successfully served every person with empty hands, he returned to his uncle's side.

"You've done very well Nephew. I'm proud of you." Iroh clasped his hand over the back of Zukos neck.

"Thank you." Zuko murmured, looking down, embarrassed.

Zuko had to admit, it felt good to feel like he belonged, that he was finally accepted but he wasn't sure if he was ready to be loved. He shrugged off his uncle's hand and busied himself with clearing empty tea cups.

Iroh just smiled to himself before retreating into the back room to brew more tea.

A muffled commotion could be heard from outside of the tea shop. Zuko wiped his hands off on his apron and went out to investigate. When he stepped out onto the street there was a thick cloud of dust and he had to cover his face until it settled.

Zuko was quick to rush over to the man who lay in a heap in the dirt.

"Sir, are you alright?" he asked, helping the man to his feet.

The man opened his mouth and made a squeak as he attempted to say something though instead of words, a small poof of dust came out of his mouth. He coughed a bit before he made out, "My cabbages." He waved his hands at his feet.

Zuko had not seen the overturned cart and cabbages that had fallen out, spilling across the dusty ground.

"They are ruined." The man said flatly though, still filled with emotion.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said, unsure of what to say.

"I was coming here to sell them to a tea maker by the name of Iroh. The cabbage has many beneficial health properties, you know." He sniffed, wiping his dirt caked face.

"Iroh is my uncle. Please, sir, come in. It's on the house." Zuko steered the man into the tea shop and to an empty table in the corner. "I'll be right back."

He returned shortly with two cups of tea, one of which, he placed in front of the cabbage vendor. They drank in silence for a few moments until Zuko said, "Sir, I'm sure my uncle would be sure to compensate you somehow for your troubles. I know you came a long way."

"That would be nice." He sighed, leaning his head on his fist, "I have been having a lot of trouble getting my cabbages sold. It seems as though each time I get so close and then somehow they are ruined. It really makes me rethink my career choice. But no, I just had to dream big."

Zuko could sense a longer and more emotional conversation beginning than he wanted to have so he asked, "What happened this time?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. I would rather just relax now. So, what's your name?"

Slightly taken a back, he answered cautiously. "My name is Lee."

"Ah, a nice name. My name is Cadeo." He stuck out a hand across the table. Zuko shook it and felt relaxed again.

"Well…uhm. What are the health benefits of cabbage?" Zuko subconsciously slapped himself . He had never been good at small talk. Cadeo didn't seem to mind though, and he went on to explain it happily.

While he talked Zuko mostly remained quiet, nodding and smiling when need be. Mostly he examined his tea drinking companion. He had seemed older when he was helping him off the dusty ground but now Zuko could see he couldn't be older than 25. He couldn't help notice that Cadeo was quite good looking which made him feel self conscious about his scar. Cadeo's light colored hair swept across his forehead under his green cap. The beard he grew looked as if it might tickle if it were to brush against his cheek-

"Lee?" Cadeo had been asking him a question but Zuko had missed it.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I was just saying that stewed cabage can make a wonderful scar serum." Seeing the look of embarrassment on Zuko's face he added, "If you were interested though it's not that bad."

"Really? Most people can't stand to look me in the face. They have to look away after a while." He fought the urge to lift his hand and cover the left side of his face.

"Really." Cadeo said and then quieter, " It suits you I think. Makes you look dangerous…in a good way." He paused, "Attractive."

There was a moment of silence and then Cadeo cleared his throat.

"Maybe I should get going, it's already nearly dark. I'll need to fix my cart and then find a place to stay." He got up to leave.

"Wait." Zuko said.

Cadeo stopped, his hands still on the table.

"I-uhm. Well you traveled a long way. I'm sure my Uncle wouldn't want to turn away a guest who went through a lot today. Please, stay here. He would be honored to house you for the night."

"Well, thank you Lee. " Cadeo sat back down and trailed the tip of his finger around the rim of his tea cup.

Later that night after customers had left and dinner had been made and consumed, Zuko and Cadeo sat outside on the balcony overlooking the store front. The bench they shared was small, forcing their arms to touch slightly, something Zuko was overly aware of.

"Lee?"

"Yes Cadeo?"

"Do you think your uncle would be willing to hire me? I think I should give up cabbages and find a more reliable job."

Zuko felt his heart rate quicken at the thought of working side by side with Cadeo. True, he had only known him for a matter of hours but something about him was perfect. "I think there is a good chance he would. Business has been picking up, who knows, maybe we will even have to change to a bigger location. Of course, we probably couldn't pay you much."

"I think you know that doesn't really matter to me." Cadeo said, turning to Zuko, his warm breath tickling his ear.

"I-uhm." Zuko mumbled.

He was tired of this. Never being able to say what he wanted, never being able to feel what he wanted. This life, his life at the tea shop with his uncle and now Cadeo was his chance for something better. Emotion took over him and he lifted his face and pressed against Cadeo's waiting lips.

Electricity shot between their lips. Zuko thought he had felt fire before but nothing like this. This type of fire, this type of heat, could not be bended. Cadeo's hands brushed through his Zuko's short hair his back was being kneaded by Zuko's. Soon they were on the balcony floor and shirts had been discarded. Zuko's hands trailed down Cadeo's sides and then delved into his pants. There was a similtanious ragged intake of breath.

"Ohh Lee." Moaned Cadeo, "My cabbaaages."


End file.
